


Könyörület

by Persela



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Hungarian, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6176632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persela/pseuds/Persela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feldúlt reakciófic a 10x22 után.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Könyörület

_Mert a barátod vagyok, Dean._

Az ereiben dübörögnek Castiel szavai, arcán végigfolynak azok a fémes hangok, folynak, folynak egészen az ujja hegyéig, a padló koszos csempéjéig, folynak egészen az angyal fényes tekintetéig.

Könyvek csörömpölnek, szárnyak sírnak, csontok roppannak a súlyos ütések alatt.

_Nekem kell majd végignéznem, ahogy lemészárolod a világot._

Az állán végigcsordul a vér. Lelke remeg, hangja mégis kemény.

Évmilliókat élt és évmilliókat fog. Bordája alatt hordja az emberiséget, tüdeje ritka zsoltárokat rejt, gyomrában ősi históriák.

A Pokol lovagja, Káin örököse a rakásnak dobja. Rongybabaként, tehetetlenül fekszik. Rongy – ez ő; és ez az egész univerzum. Rongyok vagyunk. Mindig azok leszünk.

_Az a Dean, akit én ismerek, nem ölte volna meg azt a fiút._

Karjai közt fogja a barátja kölcsönbevett testét, s a megszokott gyengéd érintések helyett kemény pofonokkal sújtja azt.

Harag vonaglik végig testén.

Tűz égeti torkát, nyelve alatt küzdenek a kiáltások.

_Dean. Elég._

A szoba vöröslik az ártatlan vértől. 

Az angyaltőr ezüst csillanása zavarja meg lelkiismeretét. Látja, látja a bűnöket azokban a kék szemekben, és tudja, de még mennyire, hogy tudja – ezek csak tükrök.

Bűn tekergőzik alkarján fölfelé, miként a kígyó az alma felé; miként az áldozat tüze az Úr felé.

Ábel is így nézhetett ki halála óráján. Gyönyörű arcán skarlát pöttyök, szemének fénye könyörgő, alázatos gyémánt.

Castiel pillantásában magában hord mindent, ami Dean – és ő tudja ezt.

 

_Kérlek._


End file.
